littlebluetrain67s_thomas_friendship_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Thomas is the Number One Engine on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. He runs his own branch line with his coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Bio Thomas used to work on the Mainland, where he shunted trucks and coaches for other engines. Eventually, Sir Topham Hatt bought Thomas to act as a shunter for the big engines. However, the big engines thought very little of Thomas and believed that he didn't have what it took to pull heavy goods trains. To cheer him up, Edward kindly allowed Thomas to pull one of his trains. But Thomas didn't know how to handle trucks and nearly had an accident. Sir Topham Hatt confronted Thomas and had him stay in the yard and learn how to handle trucks properly. Thomas worked very hard and was learning very quickly, but as he was shunting one day, James became a runaway and crashed into a field. Thinking fast, Thomas collected the breakdown train and helped James back to the station. Sir Topham Hatt was very proud of Thomas' hard work and kind personality and rewarded him with his own branchline and two coaches named Annie and Clarabel. Since then, Thomas has had many adventures such as crashing into a snowbank and racing Bertie the Bus. One day, a huge storm hit the island and damaged the roof of Sodor Junction. Thomas wanted to help repair the station, but the big engines only laughed at him and said he was too small and would only end up in trouble. However, Edward, Henry, and James went missing after they collected the supplies. Worried about his friends, Thomas set off to find them and bring them home. Thomas managed to rescue the three engines and was welcomed home everyone as a hero. Eventually, Thomas wasn't able to keep up with his passenger services and shunting trucks at the quarry. To help with the workload, Sir Topham Hatt brought Toby to help on the branch line. Thomas was very impressed with Toby's knowledge of trucks and the two have been firm friends ever since. One day, Thomas had to help Edward with a job at a construction yard. There, he met the Can-Do Crew for the first time. Thomas didn't like them at first, as he found them strange and wanted to be back on his Branch Line. Scoop tried to be nice to Thomas, but Thomas didn't want to hear any of it and went off for home, but ended up crashing into some cement. Fortunately, Scoop and his team managed to free Thomas who apologized for his rude behavior and since then has been good friends with the machines. Personality Thomas can be described as a cheeky, fussy little engine. He runs his very own branch line with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, always ready to be a really useful engine. On most occasions, he has a constant tendency to be boastful, moody, mischievous and cocky. Even so, that never means Thomas won't help his friends when they need it. For everyone else, despite his flaws, Thomas is the most loyal member of the railway family and a friend to all. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railways’ bright blue with red lining and a yellow number one on his side tanks. Appearances * Season 1 - A Really Useful Engine, Thomas, Terence and Bertie, Elephants and Bootlaces (mentioned), Cheeky Little Percy, Percy in the Dark, Thomas to the Rescue, Thomas and Toby, James’ Sticky Situation (does not speak), Thomas and the Can-Do Crew, Problems for Henry, Percy, Edward and the Icy Rails, The Trouble with Cows, James’ Mucky Friend, Thomas, Gordon and the Race, Percy’s Post * Shorts - Thomas Takes Directions, Helpful Edward * Meet the Engines * Music Videos - Really Useful Engine, Surprises, James the Really Splendid Engine Voice Actor * LittleBlueTrain67 Trivia * Thomas was the first character to appear and speak in Thomas’ Friendship Tales. * Originally, Thomas was going to be the narrator of the series, as shown in the first teaser trailer. Gallery Snapshot 5 (4-15-2018 3-28 PM).png | Thomas in his first appearance Snapshot 6 (4-15-2018 3-36 PM).png Snapshot 10 (4-15-2018 3-47 PM).png Snapshot 11 (4-15-2018 3-48 PM).png | Thomas and Toby Category:Steam Engines Category:Main Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Thomas' Branchline Category:North Western Railway Category:Characters Category:Blue Engines